


Electrical Storm

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faberry, Futanari, G!P, Girl Peen, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm in New York is the perfect chance to comfort your scared neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrical Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to proofread it, so forgive me for any typos or mistakes. The characters belong to FOX and the song lyrics to U2

**Electrical Storm**

It was her third apartment, since she had moved to New York for her PhD. Yale had been a great experience, but she had longed for a bigger city. Something that was alive, even at night or in the early morning, when the city showed its true beauty. She was grateful for the great view from the living room. She spent so many hours just staring out of the window, falling in love with the City that Never Sleeps over and over again. She loved it at any time of the year.

 

Whether it was too hot to step out of her building, even to cross the street and slip into a crowded underground train with frustrated New Yorkers and tourists, squeezing her like a pea in its pod. Or when it was too cold. When the snow had invaded the streets, forcing the citizens inside their apartments, she had retreated to the seat by the window and just enjoyed the view. Maybe she was just too madly in love with New York, but who could blame her? She even loved the rainstorms, like the one happening at that very moment.

 

She was sitting on her couch, going through her books appropriate for this weather, enjoying the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the thunders echoing in the distance, when a knock on the front door happened. She didn’t think that any of her friends would actually adventure themselves to come visit her in this weather, so she furrowed her brows in puzzlement. She threw the book aside and walked to the door, looking through the peephole to check the other side. She loved New York, but she was also aware of the many lunatics that could wander around looking for trouble.

 

“Hello?” Quinn opened the front door, keeping it still with her body as her eyes landed on a shivering brunette, who was only wearing a nightgown and a robe over it. The girl was familiar. She had seen her down at the lobby and crossed her path in the hallway, but never got to properly introduce herself, despite the desire to. She was gorgeous.

 

“Hi. I am so sorry to bother you so late at night but..” She literally jumped at the sound of a loud thunder, that shook the small window at the end of their hallway. “Do you happen to have a torch that I could borrow? The power went out for the storm and I can’t seem to find the generator.” She rubbed her arms up and down, visibly shivering.

 

“I believe they are down in the basement, for security reasons, but I don’t think it’d be a good idea to go down now, risking it will go out again.” Quinn stepped aside and welcomed her in. “Why don’t you come in? I have a spare bedroom. Tomorrow morning, we will talk to the doorman about it.”

 

“I don’t want to impose. I can try and sleep it off.” The brunette walked inside, sighing in relief at the warmth of the apartment. “You might have plans and I am interrupting them.”

 

“Please, don’t worry. Why don’t you take a seat? I will get you a cup of tea? Or maybe you’d like some hot milk?” Quinn led her to the couch and extended her hand out, for her to take. “I am Quinn.”

 

“Tea would be fine, thanks. I am vegan, so I don’t eat or drink any dairy product.” She took the outstretched hand and squeezed it softly. “I am Rachel and I just moved here from Columbus, Ohio.”

 

“So, you are not exactly used to New York rainstorms huh?” She smiled gently and walked to the open kitchen, grabbing another mug for her guest. She poured some hot water and dipped a vanilla tea filter inside, carrying it back to the shivering brunette.

 

“I grew up in Ohio and besides the rigid winters, we don’t have these kind of storms. Is it a recurring event?” She jumped slightly, hearing another thunder. “Gosh, I must look like a scared little girl.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, I understand.” Quinn took a seat beside her and retrieved her own mug, taking a long gulp. “When I was little, I used to be scared of thunders too, so my mom tried to take my mind off it, by letting me braid her hair or even telling me stories. So, maybe we can get to know each other? I saw you around but never got the chance to properly introduce myself.” She smiled and turned slightly in her seat, staring at the brunette.

 

“That sounds like a good idea, really.” Rachel sat her own mug down and mimicked her stance, crossing one leg over the other. She didn’t fail to notice the way Quinn’s eyes had switched to her legs with interest.

 

“I’ll start. My name is Quinn Fabray, I grew up in Connecticut and majored in English Literature with a minor in Business. I am currently enrolled in a PhD program in Comparative Literature.” She smiled and nodded toward her guest.

 

“That’s impressive, you are a bookworm aren’t you?” Rachel chuckled pointing to the various books strewn all over the living room floor. “I am Rachel Barbra Berry and come from a small town in Ohio called Lima. I majored in Arts and Drama in Columbus and now I am trying to fulfill my dreams of being on Broadway. I was supposed to come to New York since after high school, but my plans got postponed.” She smiled sadly, playing with a bracelet on her right wrist.

 

“I am sure you will be able to achieve your goals, even if with a small delay.” Quinn squeezed her hand softly, earning a genuine smile from the brunette. “Are you planning to audition only for Broadway roles? I have few friends from Yale who started putting an off-Broadway show together, maybe I could give them your number?”

 

“You would do that for me? You just met me.” Rachel looked up in surprise.

 

“I can tell you have everything you need to become a Broadway star, plus it’s just a phone number. The rest is up to you.” She reached for her iPhone on the coffee table, when a loud thunder fell not too far from them, making Rachel literally jump into Quinn’s arms. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe..” Quinn’s arms closed around the brunette, rubbing her back slowly and pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

 

“I am so sorry, Quinn. I just...I don’t know what got over me.” Rachel pulled away from the girl’s neck, losing herself into her intense hazelnut eyes. Her hand moved from its place over the girl’s shoulder, to tuck a wild blonde lock behind the girl’s ear. “You have very pretty eyes, do you know that?”

 

“Thank you.” Quinn kept her arms around the brunette’s waist, inwardly tightening them around her when the light suddenly went out, leaving them in the dark. “Are you okay?” She whispered softly, earning a nod from the girl in her lap. “Why don’t we head to bed? The night will seem shorter.”

 

“Lead the way.” Rachel stood and held onto the blonde’s hand, who used her phone as temporary flashlight to manoeuvre them around the dark apartment.

 

“So, this is the guest room. My room is adjacent to it.” She pointed to the other door. “If you need anything, please do not hesitate calling me, okay?” Quinn opened the door to her guest room, illuminating the way to the bed so that Rachel wouldn’t trip over herself. “Goodnight Rachel.”

 

“Goodnight Quinn.” She slipped under the covers and waved at the blonde, who walked back to her own bedroom.

 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn was not used to waking up in the middle of the night. Like her exes or friends used to say, she slept through anything. So, when she sat up in bed, temporarily disoriented, she was surprised to find a silhouette hanging by the door. If it hadn’t been for the lightning illuminating her room, she would have probably attacked the person by the door, in self-defense.

 

“Rachel? What’s wrong?” Quinn pulled the blankets up her chest, sitting against the headboard. “Is the bed not comfortable?”

 

“I know it will sound absurd, Quinn. But would it be okay if I slept with you? I woke up for the storm and I can’t seem to be able to fall back to sleep. I understand if you don’t want to, we are strangers.” The brunette rubbed her arms up and down, jumping at the sound of another thunder.

 

“No...it’s not a problem with me. I am just..” The blonde ran a hand through her hair and held onto the blanket a little tighter.

 

“I understand, Quinn. Sorry for asking, have a good night.” Rachel turned around to go back to her room for the night, when Quinn’s voice stopped her.

 

“I am naked, Rachel. I sleep in the nude and...well I am not exactly like any other girl.” The blonde placed a pillow over her lap, blushing in the dark.

 

“What do you mean?” Rachel walked closer to the bed, trying to understand what was causing the blonde some embarrassment. “You are a very attractive and pretty girl, Quinn. Probably the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

“That’s very flattering Rachel and you are gorgeous yourself, but look..we can put a pillow between us, okay? and I could also put some clothes on. Yes, I will do that. Can you turn around?” She started throwing the blankets off her body, once the brunette’s back was to hers, when the loudest thunder of the night happened. She found herself sprawled back onto the mattress, with a shivering Rachel on top of her, burying her head into her bare chest.

 

“Oh Quinn, I am terribly sorry but AHH.” She screamed in fear when another thunder fell closer. Her face buried itself between the girl’s perfect breasts, finding solace in her warmth and the sound of her steady heartbeat.

 

“It’s...it’s okay.” Quinn was really trying to keep her hormones in check. She was thinking of dead puppies. Of her Cheerleader coach mud wrestling with her Spanish Teacher. Of anything. But her body was responding to having Rachel pressed up into her naked body.

 

“Quinn?” Rachel pulled back and stared down into the girl’s eyes. She had not noticed it as soon as she had jumped into the girl’s arms. Fear had overcome her. But when the fear had subsided, she had felt it. She had felt something that was probably not supposed to be there. “Is that…?”

 

“Yeah. I am so sorry, Rachel. I understand if you feel repulsed or something. But I am not going to try anything, I promise. Let me put some clothes on and it’s gonna be like nothing ever happened.” Quinn rambled softly, sighing sadly when the girl got back on her feet. She knew she had ruined the chances to get to know Rachel. Stupid anatomy.

 

“Does...does it work?” She looked down at the blonde with a questioning look. “I mean…”

 

“It’s like any guy’s equipment.” Quinn sat up against the headboard, throwing a pillow over her lap to hide the evidence of her arousal. “Look, I can sleep on the floor, if that bothers you. Just...can you not tell anyone?”

 

“Why should you sleep on the floor?” Rachel sat on the edge of the blonde, the closest to the blonde.

 

“Because of this…” She muttered softly, turning away. She couldn’t meet the girl’s and read disappointment on her face. Or worse, disgust.

 

“You are still the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, Quinn.” Soft hands cupped her face. As soon as she was facing Rachel, gentle lips pressed against hers. It was unexpected. It was like a summer storm. Her eyes closed, letting herself get lost into that kiss and the ones that followed after. Her own hands landed on the girl’s hips, tugging her closer as their mouths explored each other, with curiosity and hunger.

 

“You smell so good.” Quinn’s lips trailed down the girl’s throat, nipping and licking her bronzed skin. One of her hands got lost into the other girl’s long tresses, pushing them to the side to expose her exquisite neck, whilst the other one tugged the robe off her shoulders, leaving her in her nightgown and matching underwear.

 

“Don’t stop…” Rachel’s nose buried into her golden mane. Her breath was ragged against her temple. Her hips kept rolling down against her bare lower body, after the pillow had been hastily thrown to the floor, trying to find some release even through her now soaked underwear.

 

“You are wearing too many clothes.” The blonde’s mouth trailed back up, catching Rachel’s lips in a hard kiss as her nimble fingers played with the laces of her nightgown, pushing them off her shoulders, to let the material pool around her waist. “So much better.” She whispered into her soon to be lover’s mouth. White teeth nipped on the singer’s lower lip, playfully teasing it as her curious fingers started exploring the newly revealed skin of her upper body.

 

“You are being a tease.” Rachel moaned out. She needed to be touched. She needed Quinn to touch her. So, she grabbed the other woman’s hands and placed them at the edge of her underwear, silently begging her to remove the last barrier between them. The one that mattered the most.

 

“I am just enjoying the journey.” Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl, supporting her back as she rolled them over, to be on top. Easily, she slipped her naked body between the girl’s thighs, with her face buried between her rounded breasts. God, she really smelled so good. Her tongue couldn’t help but come out to take a taste itself. She slid down, dragging the tip of her tongue along the valley between her breasts, lapping up at the light sheen of perspiration pooled there.

 

“You are driving me crazy.” She arched up into Quinn’s touch. Her hips shot off the bed, almost buckling the blonde off her.

 

“Careful.” Quinn chuckled and crawled back up, leaning her weight on her left elbow, placed beside the girl’s head. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She whispered softly, as she leaned down to steal another tender kiss from the girl’s opened mouth. “We can just...cuddle or something.” She kept on pecking her irresistible mouth, unable to stop kissing her.

 

“I am sure, are you?” Rachel’s hands cupped each side of her face, stroking the back of her head with both of her hands.

 

“Yes. I am.” Quinn smiled softly and used her other hand to finally tug the girl’s soaked underwear down her legs, along with her nightgown, leaving the brunette bare below her. “I need a condom.” She left another peck on the girl’s mouth and started to move up, to get into her nightstand when Rachel’s arms stopped her.

 

“My fathers insisted to get me on the pill since I was a 14.” Rachel’s thighs closed around the girl’s waist, grazing her heels against the blonde’s buttcheeks. “I had sex once and it was with my high school boyfriend, but it sucked so I didn’t do it ever again. I was waiting...I was waiting for the right person, I guess?” She chuckled and leaned up to press another kiss against the blonde’s lips. “I am clean, I get tested every six months.”

 

“I have had more partners than you, but I am clean too.” Quinn’s body adjusted back on top of the other girl, who could only moan at the feeling of her hardness brushing against her nether lips. “The right person, huh?” She smirked against the girl’s lips, who sighed into her mouth as their hips finally started rolling together. She was not inside. Not yet. But the feeling of rubbing the whole length of her body against Rachel’s felt extremely satisfying. It felt good. It felt right.

 

“I know it’s stupid…” Rachel whimpered in pleasure. Quinn’s mouth was pressing against her soft spot behind her ear and it was driving her absolutely crazy.

 

“I find it flattering. Being pressed to someone else, like this, never felt better before.” She whispered hotly into her ear. She wasn’t lying. She was not sweet talking to get Rachel into her bed. She already was there, writhing and begging for her to take her. To get her inside. To close the remaining distance between their naked bodies.

 

“Please, Quinn…” Rachel moaned into her ear, scratching along her spine and bucking up into her. She could feel the girl’s wetness coating the underside of her shaft. She could feel her nub pulse against the tip of her erection, almost as hard as she was. The foreplay had lasted long enough. Leaning back, she slipped both arms around the girl’s head, needing to look into her eyes as her lower body shifted enough to press the tip of her shaft against the girl’s entrance.

 

“I will go slow, okay?” Quinn tilted her head to the side, kissing Rachel’s moans away as she slipped inside of her. She had to fight her own urge to slip all the way inside the girl’s core. God it felt so good. She was so tight that, had she been an amateur, she would have probably blown her load within the next seconds.

 

“Oh god!” Rachel’s mouth tore away from hers, unable to suppress the loud moan. Her hips bucked upwards, making Quinn slip fully inside of her, to the hilt.

 

“God, you are so tight.” Quinn’s forehead rested against the bed. She was really trying not to blow it. She hadn’t had sex in months. And this felt so good. Too good to keep control over. She breathed in deeply, feeling the girl’s walls loosen around her dick, enough for her to start a slow rhythm inside the brunette.

 

“You are so big.” Rachel’s nose buried against her cheek. Her breath was ragged. Her nails were digging into her back, probably leaving marks. “Don’t hold back.” One of her feet pressed against the blonde’s butt, pushing her hips harder down into hers.

 

“Oh I won’t…” Quinn’s arms slipped from behind the girl’s head, so she could leverage onto them and give her thrusts more intensity. Her eyes met Rachel’s, despite the dark. She could see how they darkened with arousal. She could almost get herself lost into them.

 

If she wanted her not to hold back, who was she to let the girl down? So, with her hands balled into fists and her abs tensing, she started pounding into the girl below her. She could feel her dick slip in and out of the girl’s core, only leaving her tip inside and never pulling out completely. She could feel the girl’s walls contracting around her, as each thrust acquired new speed. A new strength. She could still hear the rainstorm outside. It felt like it was spurring her to go on. Faster and harder.

 

The louder the thunder, the harder she pounded into the brunette. She smirked at the way Rachel arched into her, rubbing their upper bodies together as their hips slammed into one another, following another rhythm. She could feel the girl’s nipples graze hers, in a sensual dance whilst her dick pistoned inside of her, leaving them both breathless and aching for more.

 

She pulled back to kneel between the girl’s legs, tugging Rachel into her lap and against her. She wasn’t going to put any distance between their bodies. It felt so good to have her naked body against hers, as her dick slammed into her at an even faster pace. Her hands supported the girl’s bottom, lifting her up and down her shaft, meeting her thrusts to give them more power.

 

“God I am close.” Rachel’s legs tightened around her waist while her mouth was leaving hot marks all over her neck. She bounced up and down Quinn’s shaft, moaning at the way it pressed against her soft spot. She had never like this with Finn.

 

“Let go, baby.” Quinn’s mouth claimed hers. It was a hard and desperate kiss, as her hand sneaked between their bodies to rub her bundle of nerves. Her thumb felt hot against her hardened clit, making it easier for Rachel to clamp down around her and go over the edge of her pleasure.

 

“Quinnnnn!!” She shouted loudly. Not even the loud thunders overcame that sound. She could only feel her walls flutter around Quinn’s hardness, releasing her own excitement all over it. Her core spasmed in pleasure. Her nub twitched. Her toes curled.

 

“Oh goddd..” Quinn’s head buried into her neck, slamming up into her, as her own load was shot deep into her, mixing with her release. She felt her dick twitch and shoot warm juices into the girl’s channel. With each flutter of her walls, their mixed essence trickled down the length of her cock, reaching her sensitive balls.

 

“Mmhmm.” Rachel collapsed into her arms, sending them both sprawled against the bed. Her legs loosened from around Quinn’s waist, letting her fully rest on top of the blonde beauty under her.

 

“That was...intense.” Quinn moaned. Her arms tightened around the girl’s head, kissing her temple and massaging her scalp gently. She stretched her limbs and yawned softly, nuzzling the girl’s cheek with the tip of her nose.

 

“I wouldn’t be totally against a repeat performance.” Rachel tilted her head up, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. She dragged herself up the bed, still on top of Quinn, enough to cradle her head with her arms and nuzzle their noses together.

 

“Oh believe me, I can’t wait for the next thunderstorm.” She smirked knowingly and rolled them back over, hearing the girl squeal in delight.

 

_If the sky can crack there must be someway back_   
_For love and only love_

 


End file.
